


And In The End, All Was Good

by Sp8B8



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur and Eames as an old gay couple, But his son is, Cute old people, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fischer isn't really in this, Fluff, Kids love Eames, M/M, Made to cheer up a buddy post breakup, Older gay men, Short Drabble, Slice of Life, Utter Shite really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8B8/pseuds/Sp8B8
Summary: A slice of old cute Domestic Arthur and Eames and what the town thinks of them now. Also their daughter married Fischer's son.





	And In The End, All Was Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreaminghigher (regencyaus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regencyaus/gifts).



A little girl with blonde curls and mischievous gray eyes ran through the yard with a little dog chasing after her barking gleefully, on the porch sat two old men and a maybe mid 30’s at the most couple. The old men, once international criminals leaned on each other in the porch swing. The portly older man had been at one point known as Eames, though everyone these days called him Papa James, even random kids on the streets knew the portly old man was always willing to sit and tell stories of his and his husband’s adventures, and always had cash to give the kids for a candy bar, they all called him Papa James, with his scars and his faded tattoos. Then there was the mind-heist criminal once known as Arthur, now most people in town just called him Arty, he was thinner than Papa James, but just as bright, and had taught at the local community college for years, and still did guest seminars there. He was quieter and calmer than his husband, he went to Synagogue Saturday mornings, and had actually funded a rather expansive network of safe houses for LGBT Jewish youth. Papa James, it was rumored, was actually a missing prince from many years ago who disappeared on a mission for the Special Air Service in Britain, and Arty was a rumored sniper for the marines, but no one really knew for certain. Their daughter, Jessica Ariadne Eames, was their pride and joy, Arty’s sister had been their surrogate and Papa James had been her biological father. She looked a lot like both Papa James and Arty. She came to visit, with her own tattoos and her own little daughter and her husband Matthew Fischer, and they were happy in their small quiet little town. It was good, wholesome, and two of the men most instrumental in achieving Inception, of course, who wouldn’t have been able to do it without the woman their daughter gained her middle name from, lived happily ever after.


End file.
